Becoming Somebodies
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS CHECK CHAPTER 4 FOR DETAILS.
1. Next Life and Thunderstorms

**A/N/SesshyLover:**

Hello! I'm back and kickin' with my sequel [as promised], and none other than Clarilune is here to help me! Clarilune will be creating some of the chapters as well as helping me with characters and plot. Please be courteous, and enjoy "Becoming Somebodies"!

A bright light rose from the horizon, disturbing the previous darkness that inhabited the space. Brilliant shades of reds, blues, purples and pinks streaked the morning sky, awaking small birds and the fifteen sleeping Somebodies on the ground. Morning dew coated the lusciously green grass, sparkling in the light. Two red orbs opened slowly; glazed over with slumber, she didn't realize it was a sunrise until she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes glistened with something almost unknown to her, and her surprised squeal startled a sleeping Nocturne beside her.

"Is something wrong, Yukia-chan?" he lazily mumbled, turning onto his side to face her.

Pointing to the sky, she redirected his attention. "The Sun… this means that…"

Demyx's radiant eyes sprung with tears, and he quickly woke up the others. Whilst doing so, Yukia stood up, running over to Xemnas, who was out like a light. "Xemnas look! It's great! It's-"

His eyes squeezed tightly together, and he shoved her roughly away. "Don't wake me for petty things such as…" his amber eyes glanced up at the sky. "…what _magnificent_ colours…"

Yukia's smiled turned warm as the rest of the large group roused from their slumbers, staring in awe at the Sunrise. _Probably one of the few they've ever seen in their existence,_ she thought, walking over to Saïx.

"Yukia, where are we?" his normally cold serene voice had an air of sensitivity to it, more of a gentle turn of octave.

"Next Life, I suppose." Axel said, putting his arm around Saïx's shoulder. "We finally made it."

Roxas stumbled over to them, leaning on Axel. "Axel, does this mean we finally have hearts?" his sapphire orbs gazed deeply into Axel's emerald ones, showing slight fear and were overflowing with hope.

"Yes." He pressed his forehead onto Roxas's, and smiled softly.

"Where _exactly_ are we, Yukia?" Marluxia flipped his hair over his shoulder, sitting down beside the Replica near a small riverbed they discovered.

"Axel said we were in _Next Life_," she simply smiled, putting a freshly weaved daisy tiara atop his mop of pink hair. "I think that's where we are. A place where Nobodies become Somebodies, nad they live in harmony together."

Marluxia silently braided her hair. _That's so like a child,_ he sighed contentedly, listening to his newfound heart beat loudly in his chest. He snuggled into her back, to which she giggled and smiled widely.

Vexen was less than amused.

_How __**dare**__ he put his hands on __**my**__ Replica-_ he began to storm over to where the two were conversing, but stopped dead in his tracks. _Is this an emotion? Anger? Am I __**feeling**__?_

Zexion walked by him, snickering to himself while adjusting his hair. "_Feeling_ today, hm, Vexen?"

Vexen's face became a colour similar to Axel's hair, to which Marluxia laughed. HARD.

"My, my, Vexen. What has your panties in a knot?" Marluxia joked. "Why don't you come down here and lay with us? I'm sure Yukia will be _thrilled_ to make _you_ a _flower_ tiara like my own."

Vexen grabbed Yukia's arms, lifting her up out of Marluxia's [lecherous] reach. Bringing her over near Demyx and Zexion, where he thought was safe. He was wrong.

"Yukia-chan~ can you make me a flower tiara, too?" Demyx whined, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"I want one too, sweetheart!" Xigbar joined in the squeezing, snuggling into her [breasts].

Vexen's anger continued to rise. Eventually, he got fed up and just walked away to explore this new world they will be inhabiting.

Yukia watched in silence as Vexen walked away, curious as to what made him so angry. _Maybe it's just because he's never really 'felt' before._

Weaving the floral crowns in and out, the scent of baby's breath and daisies filing the air around her. It was almost too good to be true, and that's when dark clouds began to fill the otherwise peaceful sky. They blanketed the Sun, making the large group of people look up to the sudden change in light and warmth.

"It looks like it's going to rain," Zexion whispered to her from his spot on her lap. "We need to find someplace to stay before so."

Nodding her head, she looked around for Xemnas, hoping he could shed some light on the area. When she noticed neither he nor Saïx was anywhere to be found, panic coursed through her body. Her scars began to itch.

Demyx also noticed, and his voice was laced in worry and betrayal."Where are they? Did they just leave us?"

"No, Saïx wouldn't do that to us… right?" Yukia's voice cracked out. "We need to find them!"

"Yukia." Saïx's voice rung in her ears; flooding relief coursed through her mind. "We've found someplace to spend the remainder of the day."

Feet shuffled in the small home, scuffing and tapping onto the hardwood flooring. As Larxene closed the door loudly behind her, thunder roared from the skies, making Demyx yelp and stumble back in fear.

"Chill, kiddo. It's only thunder!" Xigbar laughed, swinging an arm around the Nocturne's shoulder. "Besides, we have to decide which rooms we'll be sleeping in tonight." At that, Yukia received a wink from the Sharpshooter.

"There are 10 rooms in this house, so each room can hold at least two people. I'll decide who gets to room together." Xemnas's superior voice boomed, and shortly after more thunder erupted outside.

Xigbar pouted, knowing he wouldn't be paired up with anybody he liked- unless it was Xaldin. He didn't mind Xally.

"Larxene! Seeing as you're one of the only females here…" he glanced at Yukia, who was terrified by the thunder and lighting flashing outside. "You can pick a room for yourself."

"Whatever." She mumbled, seemingly calm due to the storm. "Marluxia, you're coming with me."

Xemnas waved the two off, dismissing them as if he still ran the Organization. "Axel, you may room with Roxas if you so desire." [As Axel's eyes gleamed, Roxas silently plead for a different punishment for whatever crime he committed.]

Demyx had seemingly calmed down, and now was poking at Zexion's cheek.

"Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar. All three of you will share a room."

"Score!" Xigbar shouted, grabbing the two smaller men and making a bee-line for the nearest room.

Yukia felt very alone at this point. Whoever was left was either in high dislike of her, scares her, or is just overall an uncomfortable person to be around, minus Vexen of course. [However, it should go without saying that Lexaeus scared the living _shit_ out of her.] Saïx scared her not because he was a mean person or because he hated her [or at least she hoped he didn't], but because she feared his Berserker form. She's seen what it can do, and has lived through it. Now that he has a heart, maybe that side of him will come out without the help of the Full Moon.

"Lexaeus and Vexen, you may room together."

Vexen walked off with Lexaeus, not minding the presence of the self-proclaimed, "Silent Hero". He worriedly looked back at Yukia, who's eyes glowed with slight fear.

"Saïx, and myself will share a room, and Xaldin, you will share a room with the Replicas." As he grabbed Saïx and stalked off to a nearby room, Xaldin growled.

"Great, I get to babysit." He groaned, looking at Yukia as she held onto Repliku's hand tightly. "Go pick out a room, I'll find you later."

**A/N/SesshyLover:**

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Becoming Somebodies" and continue to R&R like you did with "My Creator"!


	2. What do you mean, a baby?

**A/N/SesshyLover:**

Whoooo- long time, no update! A quick note, before reading this:

Please, please, _PLEASE_ read the newest History update or you will be super confused! Thank you and read on! OH and also—my linebreaks haven't been coming out when I post. So, I'm creating new linebreakers that probably won't be nearly as awesome as the plain grey lines of , and I'm not entirely sure they'll actually appear on the site. But, alas, that cannot be helped, and you might be doomed to lame linebreaks for the rest of my fanficing days. Enjoy!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

So, Yukia, with her overly large stomach and deformed arm and leg bones, followed extensively behind Repliku as he looked for an empty room. He took note of this, and went back over to her, looking at her flushed face and uneven breathing. She had one hand on her belly, and the other was holding the wall, lest she topple over and injure herself… and someone else.

_I told Vexen it was true… but he never listens._ Repliku whispered sweet words to her, words of comfort, as he found an available room to occupy. _Has no one else noticed her size? Her constant bathroom trips when we were in the void? Are me and Vexen the only two people aware of this?_ He had her sit down on one of the three beds, and she laughed painfully, saying she was fine, just tired and in need of rest. _Does Saïx or Demyx even know?_

"Please, could you just let me sleep f-for," she groaned and gripped her stomach. "J-just a little wh-while?" he obeyed reluctantly, looking at his sister figure with concerned but knowing eyes. Slipping out past the doorframe and sliding the door shut, he decided he needed to tell someone.

Or, more important as it was, ask Vexen if he's ever delivered a baby before.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Yukia was flush against the fluffy pillow and mattress, blush apparent and sweat dripping off her face. She didn't know how she had kept her secret this long, and from everyone whom she had grown to see as a family, while they had lived together for, like… forever.

Most importantly, she was afraid about how Saïx would react to this, seeing as it was his… well, his child.

She couldn't be more afraid as the baby gave another push at getting out of her, and she groaned out in pain. Dying and loosing her heart couldn't compare to labor pains.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Repliku found Vexen talking sternly to Demyx and Marluxia about hanging all over Yukia, but he noticed Repliku's presence and ushered him over, lecturing him about interrupting a conversation and respect for his elders, and blah, blah, blah until Repliku shouted something about Yukia being in pain.

"You knew this day was going to come eventually, Vexen! We saw it when we were in the Void together- before she died." He grabbed the old scientists' hand, sternly gazing into his eyes and willing him to formulate a plan.

Demyx then continued to get confused, knowing it was about Yukia made him want to know more about why she was hurting. "Was it from her past injuries of getting her arm and leg chopped off? Does it still hurt? Will she be okay-" Vexen didn't let Demyx finish before cutting in.

"No, Demyx, it's much bigger than that." He croaked, and Marluxia had to admit he was beginning to catch on.

"You know, Vexy," Vexen snorted at the nickname. "I have noticed her belly getting larger when we were in the Void. I assumed, you know, it was why Larxene changed weight so often with her PMSing, but she's not like that…"

Repliku nodded his head. "And it has been about nine months since we saw it Vexen, you can't deny that."

By now, a small crowd of the residents had gathered, Saïx and Xemnas making their way to the front. Saïx's face was impassive, as if he wasn't aware of his current situation.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey!" Demyx waved his arms around, getting the attention of Vexen. "I'm still confused! So Yukia's…" he waited for a clearer explanation [honestly, how much more clear can you get?]

"Care to explain, number Four?" Xemnas boomed, rivaling the thunder outside. Still using the number system from T.W.T.N.W. [abbreviated for convenience] on them, as if they were still an Organization.

Vexen sighed. "I think it better Saïx and Demyx explain their affairs with Yukia while I check on the awaiting mother."

"Mother?" Demyx and Saïx said in unison, looking at each other.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Yukia heard a knock at the door, and replied with a lazy "Yeah?" and a groan towards her belly. Vexen entered, and Yukia tried to act as if she was completely and utterly fine, like she wasn't carrying a child and having contractions.

"W-what is it, Vexen?" she smiled weakly, pushing sweat-coated locks of hair out of her eyes. "Need s-something?"

"No need to hide anything, Yukia. I already know about the baby."

Yukia blanched and looked at the ground, suddenly finding it much more interesting than before. "I-I'm sorry, I, I didn't tell anyone and-" she cried to herself as Vexen put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not what's important right now. You're due and we need to deliver a baby…" he shook with the force of trying to uphold his scientific demeanor. "O-of which I don't know how to do…"

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

So, as Demyx and Saïx finished their stories, we had a mostly flabbergasted group, minus Xemnas who was merely _flaming_ with rage. He approached Saïx angrily, and gripped his most beloved person's cloak, and threw him across the room.

"I want you to fix it. Get rid of that child." He snarled out the command, expecting the Diviner to obey diligently, like he would have done before that _thing_ came into the picture. "I don't need more filthy, disgusting creatures running around- we already have two." He shot a glare towards Repliku, who was currently being held back by Lexeaus.

Saïx brushed the blood from his face, coming to the realization that he didn't have to be ordered around like the dog Xemnas thought him to be.

"No." he growled, swinging an arm out to smack Superior's head, producing a nice thwacking noise. "Yukia and I… share a bond you may never be able to break. This child she is bearing only proves our-" dare he say the word Xemnas detest so much? "-_love_ for each other. So, you can be a prudent old man like you always have been towards her, or you can change."

Walking up the stairs, he followed the loud trial of yells and groans, ignoring the angered scream Xemnas produced below him. Saïx grinned.

He hoped this child was the spitting image of Yukia, just to piss him off more.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

[TimeSkip: 7 hours of labor pain later…]

Yukia sighed deeply and contentedly as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. Soft, black tufts of hair poufed upon the newborn's scalp, matching Yukia's own onyx locks. Saïx squeezed Yukia's hand lightly, brushing their daughter's hair out of their eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," she mumbled, ashamed of herself for even thinking that for one moment, maybe, _just maybe_, Saïx wanted this child. She heard Xemnas's proclamation downstairs, and knew Saïx was meant to follow it. She heard nothing after that, as she slipped out of consciousness for a shot amount of time. "W-when you follow his orders though; could you please not do it in front of me? I don't know if-if I could take it." Tears slipped past her not-so-raised defenses, and she shook with the effort of choking back sobs and screams.

"Why would you think I would ever follow and order like that." He whispered, but his voice was firm, as if he was the most serious man in the world. [Which he was, at that single moment.] He snuggled the newborn gently, almost as if he would break her. "Nothing this… precious would ever leave me; nor would I follow Xemnas's orders to kill her, or you. It's not something I'm capable of anymore."

Yukia wrapped her hands around his waist, as that was what she could reach. "Thank you, Saïx-san, thank you so much…"

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**A/N:**

Hopefully, you'll all be able to see my jazzed up linebreaks/spacers! If not, well… I'll try a simpler one.

Now, I am expecting flames to be turned on full and accusations of Mary-sue-ness to ring out like bells, in the reviews. Please, if you haven't read "My Creator", you don't know too much about the progression of the relationship between Saïx and Yukia, and Yukia's power in the first story.

Read and Review please~


	3. Get off my Bitch!

**A/N: **

Wanted to update for you guys. This is a partial song-ficcy, so I hope you appreciate this! :U I only put half the song in, 'cause I'm lazy like that. :I

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the song "When the Last Teardrop Falls" by Blaque.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Demyx let the news sink in before sitting down, placing his head in his hands. Not only was this hard to believe for him, but heart-breaking to know and accept. He looked up as Saïx began walking up the stairs- presumably to Yukia's room- and he caught a glimpse of guilt in the Diviner's eyes. Sighing, he looked at his gloved hands. He let a tear slip by before going back up to his room.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love_

_To finally have to say goodbye_

_You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on_

_And all that you can do is cry_

Sitting on the bed, he curled up into a fetal position, gripping is knees and rubbing his face into them. Surely this was a joke, right? Yukia loved _him,_ right?

"Then all of that time…" his brows furrowed. "When she was with me, was she thinking of Saïx?"

A knock resonated throughout the room, and a very tired looking Saïx walked in.

"Are you alright, Demyx?" he said gruffly, sitting down next to the Nocturne. "You look as if your heart got ripped out and stomped on."

Demyx wanted to glare t him, hit him, do _something_—but found that he couldn't do anything about his anger. He broke into tears in front of the Diviner, and held onto the man for dear life.

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on_

_When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

Saïx was a little thrown off by the younger's actions, but put a comforting hand on the musician's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Demyx?"

"Why does she want you?" he shouted into Saïx's chest. "You didn't look like you wanted anything to do with her for the longest time! So, why does she…I-I mean, what…" he huffed, more tears spilling. "Why does she love you more than me…?"

Saïx let the smaller male weep in him as he told him in an adult manner, "I don't know why, but from now on, I won't let her go for you, or anyone else." He noted the Nocturnes' glare. "That's final."

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be_

As Saïx walked calmly out of his room, he buried his face into a pillow, muffling his cries of agony. Kicking around, he was sure that he was knocking off blankets and the like, wailing loudly before drying his eyes, sitting up, and sighing.

_So this is what it fees like, huh?_ He thought as a certain black-haired girl walked in, holding a bundle of blankets. _To get your heart ripped out…_

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I will stand tall_

_And know that you're here with me in my heart_

_When the last tear drop falls_

Yukia walked in nervously and weakly, stumbling before catching herself and sitting next to Demyx on his bed. Brushing hair out of his eyes, she looked up at him and felt like she did something wrong.

"D-Demyx, I," she began, snuggling the bundle of blankets closer to her. "I wanted you to meet the baby…" she shifted the blankets to reveal a newborn baby girl, small tufts of black hair covering her scalp. "Her name is Bebi-tsuki."

Demyx looked at the baby as he was handed her, brushing her hair back. A small smile graced her lips, and she opened her large eyes to him, golden orbs sparkling happily.

"Saïx said to rest, but I wanted to show you her first." She kissed his cheek. "I wanted to ask you something as well,"

Demyx let a tear fall again, quickly brushing it away. "W-what is it, Yukia-chan?"

"W-well, um…" she fiddled her fingers as Demyx held the baby. "I wanted to ask you if you'd be the Godfather of her."

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Demyx's newfound heart nearly stopped beating when she said that, the baby eagerly gripping onto his finger. Bebi-tsuki giggled, and waved her other and around excitedly.

"I-I would…" he began, and Yukia's face dropped. "…b-be honored, Yukia-chan." Her face brightened as the baby smiled widely up at him. "Anything f-for you…"

"Oh, thank you, Demyx!" she lightly took Bebi-tsuki out of his grip. "I'm going to go and have a nap… are you okay?"

Demyx let his tears fall again, and pulled her into a hug, almost squishing the baby in between them. "Why?" he sobbed, making her sit on his lap. "Why _Saïx_, of all people? He hurt you so badly, and yet… you still love him?"

"D-Demyx, let go!" she wriggled in his hug. "I really need to go now!"

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Saïx sighed into his hand, sitting down on the beaten up couch in the cramped living area of the home. Others had already retired to their rightful rooms, Xaldin grumbling something about 'Stupid Replicas,' stomping violently up the old stairs. They creaked under his weight, and he almost looked as if he wanted to destroy it with the wind.

He heard Yukia's distressed yell, and instantly rushed up to where the noise was coming from, slamming the door open and looking in on the Nocturne and Replica.

"Demyx…" he mumbled, watching possessively as Yukia continued to struggle with a bundle of blankets in her arms. He quickly recognized this as Bebi-tsuki and growled violently, yanking Yukia and the newborn out of the Nocturne's grip.

"S-Saïx!" she squeaked, tightening her grip on her child. "P-please don't hurt him, okay? It was just a misunderstanding!"

Growling once more, he turned and stalked off with her, roughly opening the door and stopping outside of it. "Don't you _ever-" _he growled out 'ever', "—touch her like that again. Understand, Number Nine?"

Demyx nodded his head nervously, cowering under his pillow.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**A/N:**

Well, hope you like the update! I WORK SO HARD FOR YOU PEOPLE!

:I


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

I'm sorry to announce that this fic has been put on _**permanent hiatus-**_ which means that it will no longer receive updates or chapter revises. However, if you would like to _**adopt**_ this story, PM me about it and we'll talk.

Again, I'm sorry that this is the end of the story, but I don't have the motivation to do it anymore- I've moved out of the fandom and into another one.

~_**SesshyLover-cha**_


End file.
